


[Podfic] Beyond Scotch

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of earlgreytea68's story (part ten of the Scotch series).<br/><i>In which Lestrade tells Mycroft his decision.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Beyond Scotch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beyond Scotch (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337668) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Beyond Scotch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/337668)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
**Pairing:** Mycroft/Lestrade  
**Author:** earlgreytea68  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG  
**Summary:** In which Lestrade tells Mycroft his decision.  
**Length:** 17:30  
**Cover Art:** By me.  
**Music:** none  
**Download:** [MP3 Unzipped](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/BeyondScotch.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/BeyondScotch.m4b)

**Scotch Series: Special Edition**  
  
  
**Fic:** [Scotch 1-10](http://archiveofourown.org/series/15348)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
**Pairing:** Mycroft/Lestrade  
**Author:** earlgreytea68  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG  
**Length:** 3:33:31  
**Cover Art:** Manifesty's series cover art!  
**Music:** Thunderstruck by 2Cellos  
**Download:** [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/TheScotchStories.m4b)

**Notes:** And that's it! For the first arc anyway. Yay! As always, thanks to Paraka for hosting my files. And so many thanks to earlgreytea68 for the cool series, and letting me record it.

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
